Recent years have seen significant advances in hardware and software platforms for disseminating content to remote client devices through digital content distribution systems. For instance, publishers can now seamlessly execute content distribution campaigns for entertainment, advertising, or business purposes by distributing digital content over the Internet to a plurality of client devices corresponding to various target audiences.
Although conventional content distribution systems allow individuals and businesses to disseminate digital content through computer networks, they also have a number of drawbacks. For example, conventional content distribution systems are generally rigid, and provide little flexibility during execution of a digital content campaign to respond to changing conditions. To illustrate, conventional content distribution systems often require publishers to create custom pipelines that periodically query conventional content distribution systems (e.g. via an API) regarding performance of a digital content distribution campaign. Then, based on information regarding the performance of the digital content distribution campaign, conventional content distribution systems often require merchants to manually adjust various campaign parameters to effectuate a change to the content distribution campaign.
This approach is inefficient for both publishers and computing systems implementing conventional content distribution systems. Indeed, conventional content distribution systems expend significant computing resources to repeatedly respond to queries and manage requests for modifications from various publishers. Similarly, publishers expend significant computing resources submitting queries, analyzing performance data, and manually requesting modifications. Moreover, conventional content distribution systems lead to slower system response times, delayed performance data, and inefficient and delayed modifications to content distribution campaigns.
These and other problems exist regarding conventional content distribution systems for distributing content to client devices over computer networks.